Discuție Utilizator:Ark25
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 19 octombrie 2016 04:07 (UTC) Ștergere Am propus pentru ștergere 5 pagini: Cafenea, Carne, Macedonia, Sr, Discuție România:Sfatul Bătrânilor. --Eugen Dihoru (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 20:35 (UTC) :: Mulțumesc pt. notificare, am șters. Și bine ați revenit! :) Ark25 (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 20:47 (UTC) :::Mulțumesc și eu pentru operativitate. Nu voi sta prea mult pe aici. M-ar interesa mai mult acest wiki, dar nu am cerut adopția sa. --Eugen Dihoru (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 21:11 (UTC) :::: Nu știam despre existența acelui hub. Interesant, mulțumesc. — [[Utilizator:Ark25|''' Ark25 ]] (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 21:21 (UTC) Edittools Ați putea modifica Edittools ca aici? --Eugen Dihoru (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 20:54 (UTC) : Făcut. E mai fain decât cel implicit, într-adevăr. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 6 decembrie 2016 21:18 (UTC) Wordmark? Salut! Română meu este rău și eu sunt un Român în USA. Eu sunt întreba daca ai ca o Wordmark pentru din România Wikia? Eu pot crea unul pentru tine dacă doriți! Română meu este rău, scuzati-mă pentru aceasta. ? AkamichiMessage 6 aprilie 2017 22:59 (UTC) : Hello Akamichi and thanks for your message! I can speak English no problem. Sure, a logo would be very nice. I think the existing one is good as a concept but the colors are quite shabby. So a better logo would be nice. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 7 aprilie 2017 05:29 (UTC) :: That's great, I'm still trying to improve on my Romanian as I tried to state in my first comment. I did my best on the wiki's logo/wordmark so it's not the all time best but it could do for now. Let me know what you think! Mulțumesc. Fișier:Wiki-wordmark_România.png ? AkamichiMessage 7 aprilie 2017 14:26 (UTC) ::: Thanks, that's quite a nice logo! Can you make an outline around the letters? A black border would be needed, to make sure the yellow characters in the middle (MAN) will not be lost on the white background. (An example of outline here) Also, can you bold the letters a bit? They look a bit "skinny" at this moment. I prefer we talk in English about the logo, to be more precise, but we can also talk about many other things if you want to practice Romanian. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 7 aprilie 2017 23:04 (UTC) :::: I hope this looks better, I did my best to bold them so it may not be the best boldness. I also added a black border around the flag this time but I'll upload it without the border on the flag for your choosing! center center ? AkamichiMessage 8 aprilie 2017 03:20 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, I think this is better. I think the flag doesn't need a border. Can you try to add a double border to the letters, maybe it looks better? A white border and a black border on top of it. Is it possible to apply some antialiasing to the flag, in order to make the margins more smooth? The flag has vivid colors, can you try with some more intense colors for the letters too? Sorry to bother with so many requests. In any case, the second logo looks quite good to me already. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 8 aprilie 2017 07:41 (UTC) :::::: It's fine, I usually try to do these things anyways even if I hate do it. I added a white and black border, hope that looks good and I wasn't too sure on how to add antialiasing unfortunately. I can redo it again for the vivid color part but I don't know the actual definition of vivid colors. Does that mean you want the colors brighter or darker? I imagine the word vivid would mean to stand out though. Let me know how this looks for the border though. center ? AkamichiMessage 8 aprilie 2017 18:56 (UTC) Thanks, my English is far from perfect, by vivid I mean full of life, intense, bright. Searching "vivid colors" on google gives good examples like this or this. If the yellow characters would have a darker yellow color, then the white border might be ok. I think the borders can be just a bit thinner (say one pixel). In any case, the third logo is quite good at this moment, I can use it right away in case you want to take a break. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 8 aprilie 2017 19:12 (UTC) :::::::: Does this look good? I'm not sure if there was a large change in me changing the Yellow though. center ? AkamichiMessage 8 aprilie 2017 20:15 (UTC) Yes, the borders of this one looks really smooth to me. Can you make the border for the word "WIKI" just a pixel more thick? And can you revert the colors of the flag to the old one? If possible to change the colors of the letters, especially the yellow color with a more intense yellow (even if it's a bit orange), that would be awesome. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 8 aprilie 2017 22:18 (UTC) I've uploaded it, can you make a smaller version of 150 pixels width for the Monobook skin also? I tried to resize it using IrfanView but it doesn't really work - Pagina_principală?useskin=monobook - File:Wiki.png — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 8 aprilie 2017 23:09 (UTC) :: Will do, do you know the '''EXACT dimension size for the Monobook logo? ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 00:21 (UTC) ::: Yes, it's 150 x 150 pixels. — [[Utilizator:Ark25|''' Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 00:28 (UTC) :::: It said 155 x 155 would work so I hope that it does work and if it doesn't, I'll try resizing it for you. thumb|Wikia thumb|Monobook ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 00:32 (UTC) ::::: Sure, let's try it. I think 155 is very ok. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 00:33 (UTC) :::::: Alright but if you need anything else for this Wiki; best place to get to me at is at the History Wiki. A question as well, since my Romanian is nowhere near native level and as much as I want to help and try editing, what is your stance on taking information from Wikipedia and inserting it here? For example: Juni Braşoveni. '''EDIT: Another thing, I have added a new template here: Format:From_Wikimedia I just want you to check it to see if the Romanian is bad though or if there is another template like this already, if so please redirect it to that one! ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 00:38 (UTC) thumb|50px|Resized : I've uploaded them both. I really like them, great logos, thanks a lot! I forgot I can resize images using Wikia, haha. : Sure, you can grab information from Wikipedia and to add it here, but I think it only makes sense if you want to further develop the article, adding information that doesn't really fit into Wikipedia. As for me, I prefer to add here in this wiki, only the extra information that doesn't fit on Wikipedia, and to add a link to the Wikipedia article too. Example: UGSR : I developed the templates , , and there is also the template . I corrected the errors in the template . However, you can use the images from Wikimedia without uploading them here, using the links like in the template - check for example these articles: Borșa and : Thanks again for the logos and sorry for being so picky. Feel free to write in Romanian from now on if you want to improve your skills, and I will correct your spellings. — [[Utilizator:Ark25|''' Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 10:09 (UTC) :: Alright, thanks and you're welcome for the logos. I have noticed the most that there are tons of missing images so I have been working on adding those and also improving on my Romanian so I can understand more of what I'm reading. Although, I can fully read all of the pages for Companii since it's small so I will have to continue to practice. ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 16:35 (UTC) Quick Question I'm wondering, are Romanian bands and musicians allowed on the Wiki? For e.g. Subcarpați, Phoenix, Bucovina and marches such as the Drum Bun Marș? ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 17:23 (UTC) :: Any Romanian topic with a minimum importance is very welcomed. Therefore anyone (Romanian or Moldovan) who wrote one book or who produced even one song have a place in this Wiki. So the answer to your question is yes, of course. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 18:33 (UTC) ::: Alright, thanks. ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 18:37 (UTC) Should words such as grecă and latină be hyperlinked if they aren't Romanian history? In the page, Malpraxis; should grecă and latină be hyperlinked/hightlighted to be created as a page? I say this isnce of course the Wikia is called România, would we want pages that don't refer to România or the language, history, inventions, culture, places, provinces, etc. created? Sorry if I'm asking too many questions, I have been asking a lot of questions to people today so I don't mean to be bothersome. ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 21:10 (UTC) : Please ask as many questions as you want, I am happy to help. In fact, I am very happy to have some company here at Wikia and someone to talk with. : Sure, those links should be deleted, when I start new articles, I am copying the first paragraph from the Wikipedia article. And sometimes I forget to remove such links, that's why they still exist. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 21:17 (UTC) :: Will we also incorporate information on Moldova as well as Moldavia & Transylvania into the wiki as parts of history, people and culture? ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 22:39 (UTC) ::: Of course. Anything that has to do with Romanians and Moldavians and their history, no matter where they are. I am putting a lot of energy in the lists of Romanians living in other countries, like this one for example: Listă de români din SUA. Every Romanian community is important in this Wiki. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 22:55 (UTC) :::: Alright! I think I am going to try fixing some of the infoboxes such as Format:Infocaseta Muzician and Format:Infocaseta Aşezare. ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 23:03 (UTC) ::::: Sure, that would be very welcomed, of course! Thanks for offering to do that. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 23:09 (UTC) : I managed to do one for musician. See Sistem_(formație). Only problem is, the infobox ends up at the bottom. If you can try to check the template and see why cause I can't find the problem that's causing it to go to the bottom. Aside from that, the template works well. ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 23:44 (UTC) :: Are these two curly braces necessary? I don't know much about how to fix it, I suggest you try to copy a functional version from Wikipedia. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 23:47 (UTC) ::: The functional version on Wikipedia unfortunately causes a Script Error. I accidentally added another two „curly braces” below another two. It should be }} at the bottom and not }}}} ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 23:52 (UTC) :::: Wikia doesn't support the newest features, like LUA scripting. Try with an older but functional version of the template, that you can find at Wikipedia. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 9 aprilie 2017 23:58 (UTC) ::::: Alright, I am also going to ask on Wikia just incase anybody can fix it themselves or try to remake it. ? AkamichiMessage 9 aprilie 2017 23:59 (UTC) Good idea. Also you can take a look at w:c:Templates. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 10 aprilie 2017 00:03 (UTC) : I am just wondering, do you live in România or are you in a different country? Sorry if that is personal. ? AkamichiMessage 10 aprilie 2017 01:11 (UTC) :: No problem for asking but I think we should better talk in private about such things. Can you connect here? http://viduality.com/page_room.php?room=7428080 — it's a website providing instant chat without registration, login or downloading of software. It's the only one I know. I can try IRC on Firefox too, if necessary. [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 10 aprilie 2017 01:18 (UTC) ::: Gosh it's been a while.. Well I think the best option is to enter on https://messenger.yahoo.com - if you have a yahoo account. If you don't have, then you can install ChatZilla addon for Firefox and enter freenode, in the #wikiaro chatroom. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 10 aprilie 2017 01:47 (UTC) :::: We could always use the Wikia chatroom which can be enabled at but if you want to use Yahoo Messenger, we can. ? AkamichiMessage 10 aprilie 2017 01:54 (UTC) Just a side note. Somebody helped fix the Template for Musicians so it appears at the top now, I was just missing one part of it! ? AkamichiMessage 10 aprilie 2017 02:05 (UTC) Correct words in Romanian? Hey Ark, I am just curious because I am trying to make a new layout for Wikia Română and I need to know the correct words for the main page since my Romanian isn't all that good. *Community Management - Unsure what the words for this is. Comunitate Managementul? *Customization - Personalizare? *Advanced - Advansat? *Mobile - My guess is that it is just „Mobil”. Thanks. ? AkamichiMessage 12 aprilie 2017 19:23 (UTC) : Hi, can you enter Chatzilla? freenode - wikiaro. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 12 aprilie 2017 19:28 (UTC) :: Sorry about that, I'm not too sure how to use Chatzilla; can you explain for me what to do? ? AkamichiMessage 12 aprilie 2017 19:43 (UTC) ::: Use FireFox and open this link - https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/chatzilla/ - then push the button "Add to Firefox". Then restart FireFox and go to Tools -> Chatzilla. Then connect to freenode. Then use the menu to go to IRC -> Join Channel. Let me know if you're stuck at any stage. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 12 aprilie 2017 19:55 (UTC) :::: Working now. ? AkamichiMessage 12 aprilie 2017 20:01 (UTC) Pentru o listă din articole Tu ești capabil să folosește de formație pentru număr de articole. e.g.: = număr de articole lol română meu este foarte rău feel free to correct my romanian if you want lol. ? AkamichiMessage 13 aprilie 2017 03:07 (UTC) : Da, funcționează formatul. Nu sunt sigur că am înțeles bine întrebarea, totuși. : "Poți să folosești formatul care afișează numărul de articole?" / "Lol, româna mea este foarte rea". — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 13 aprilie 2017 03:13 (UTC) :: Tried saying "You are able to use the template for number of articles" on the talkpages, you can just put it on the mainpage (which it already is there) so I am just curious as to why you put a number of certain pages on talk pages on the talkpage? and we can tell that my romanian has to be super bad lol. Limba Română - AkamichiMesaj 13 aprilie 2017 03:17 (UTC) ::: Your Romanian is not that bad at all. You just need to practice more. The reason I put the number of articles on the talk page is to build a history, so we can check the progress, after years/decades/centuries .. millenia - I just added the counter recorded now :) — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ]] (discuție) 13 aprilie 2017 03:23 (UTC) :::: Alright, I understand now. I also looked at the date of when it was at 400+ pages, that is quite a large improvement for many pages to be on the Wiki since then. Limba Română - AkamichiMesaj 13 aprilie 2017 03:45 (UTC) ::::: Indeed. But that increase is largely helped by saving deleted pages from Wikipedia - check the and the pages that link to it. — [[Utilizator:Ark25| Ark25 ''']] (discuție) 13 aprilie 2017 03:46 (UTC) RE: Wikipedia Images Sorry about the inactivity, I've been a bit busy lately; thanks for letting me know about the Wikipedia images, I didn't know that was possible. Limba Română - AkamichiMesaj 3 mai 2017 17:37 (UTC)